The Future of Mrs Hinata
by Black White Mist
Summary: Hinata gets to see what her life would be like if the person who liked her married her and she gets one day with each guy its really cool
1. Hakimo's Future Tent

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and I don't own the idea I used it with permission I got the idea from KalliopeStarmist.

The Fortune Of Mrs. Hinata

When I was with friends we saw some tent we went inside it was a fortuneteller. Only I wanted my fortune to be told so everyone waited outside. I asked her to take a look at my palm and see what she could see. She said, "You are a very lucky soul and soon you will

Get married to a cute and trustworthy husband." I said, " I want an explanation." She said that she could not say anything else she was not supposed to.

I asked her if I could see whom I would marry. "Hinata I can let you see who you are going to marry I will let you have a day with each person that likes you." She said under her hood and cloak and everything. "First of all, before I agree to a deal, what might I ask is your name?" "My name is Hakimo, Itacu. If you do decide to take the deal all you have to do is think what you want to say to me."


	2. Mrs Hinata Nara

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and this is not my idea I got it from a friend with permission.

(From here on out Hinata is not shy)

Chapter 1: Mrs. Hinata Nara

Hinata woke up right beside a man with a ponytail. The ponytail had spikes at the end. He had Black hair, brown eyes, and grey earrings. She straitened up to take a look around the room. All she saw was a wardrobe, a desk that had art supplies and a .c.d player and some .c.d's that were classical music, the bed she was sleeping in, a mirror, about 3 windows, a nightstand that had a alarm clock, a glass of water and two books, and a door that led to the hall way.

Hakimo? How old am I? Also who is my husband for the day?

Let me find my guidebook. Ok there it is, your husband is Shikamaru Nara a whatever type of guy and you are 27 years old and he is 30 years old.

"Good morning my love." Shikamaru said in a kind of what ever and a sweet voice at the same time. "Good morning to you to honey." Hinata said back still amazed at how little space she had there. Hinata looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was 7:45. Hinata laid back down she was too tired to get up at that time of day. She turned on a soft classical song and fell asleep. Hinata woke up in about an hour.

She woke up to the sound of Shikamaru drawing something. "Hey honey, what are you drawing?" Hinata said sitting up, stretching, and rubbing her eyes. He opened his mouth to talk but the door opened it was Asuma, Chouji, and Ino. It seemed that they knew they were talking and purposely went in when Shikamaru was going to talk. Because they didn't want to interrupt a girl, it would be too rude.

So…do you know if this guy has the whole human emotion thing yet? Hakimo asked wondering if Hinata should take this guy in to be her husband in the real world.

I don't know I'm kind of trying to figure that out. Hinata said (well technically thought) back to Hakimo.

"Ok team I'll meet you guys at training area 5." The team left out the door. "Honey I was drawing you while you were sleeping. If you want I can show you the picture of it and you can rate it 1 to 5. 1 horrible, 2 its not so good, 3 not a lot of mistakes, 4 did really good, and 5 great and awesome." Shikamaru said in a not whatever type of voice. Hinata got up, went over, and picked it up. "I would give it a definite 5!" Hinata said not kidding around.

Ok Hakimo he has the whole human emotion thing and he's pretty good at it and he's awesome at drawing. I didn't need to know the art thing but good for him its good he knows the human emotion it would be bad if he didn't don't you think? I agree.

"Ok sorry honey but I have to leave for the team in like 2 minutes. When will you leave for your team?" She checked the alarm clocked. "In about 15 minutes I'll get home around 3:45." Hinata said going over to her wardrobe to pick out what she was going to wear for the day. Unfortunately she only found Shikamaru's clothes and Hinata's capris and short sleeve shirt along with her jacket. She opened the door and went to the kitchen, and made herself a bowl of cereal, a bagel with cream cheese, orange juice and a piece of raisin toast. She was done in about 10 minutes. Right when she was done her team opened the door. She got up and left the house with them.

Ok you know what Hakimo take today off. What ever you say ma'am. Then Hakimo left. Hinata could feel the door close. The rest of the day they were training lets skip to the night. During the night Hinata got in bed and Shikamaru was already in bed he starting take of her shirt. Then he almost took off her bra. 'Oh crap!' she thought but before she knew it the day was over.


	3. Mrs Hinata Uzumaki

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and never will.

Chapter 3: Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki

Hinata looked over to see whom her husband was for the day. It seemed to be Naruto. She didn't need to ask anything to Hakimo but the age of them. "Good morning Naruto-kun. How did you sleep?" Hinata said kissing Naruto's cheek a couple of times. Hinata thought for a second that Naruto was still asleep.

Hey Hakimo do you know if like he's awake? Also how old are we right now?

Well it says that he sleeps in until 10:00 am and you are 25 years old and he is 26.

When it turned 10:00 am. "Good morning Naruto-kun, how did you sleep?" Hinata asked as she sat on the chair right in front of the desk. She was drawing Naruto's face because she thought he looked really cute. "Good morning to you to Hinata-sama, I slept really good, also what are you drawing?" He asked getting up from the bed and walking over to the desk, he looked down.

"Why are you drawing me?" He asked confused. Hinata opened her mouth to talk but someone opened the door. It was Kakashi "I'm not going today it's our annivversy I want it to count." Naruto winked. Naruto did the shoo sign with his hand and Kakashi quickly closed the door behind him. Hinata got up from the desk and looked around. She got onto the bed, Naruto climbed in after her.

Ewww!!!!!! Hakimo hissed. 

Look Hakimo you don't have to be here if you don't want to! Hinata called back to Hakimo.

Hinata didn't care what happened she really likes him and she guessed he liked her back. In a couple of hours her day was up. Hinata was obviously sad and didn't want to leave but if she married Naruto she wouldn't have to.

Finally!!!!! Hakimo yelled as it went pitch black as they were changing men.

NNNOOOOO!!!! Hinata yelled at her.


	4. Mrs Hinata Inuzuka

DISCLAIMER: I don't Naruto and never will

Chapter 4: Mrs. Hinata Inuzuka

Hinata woke up kind of early that morning; she looked over for a moment and thought she saw Kiba. She got out of bed and went to the other side. It was Kiba, she was so glad to see him. Hinata woke him up at 8:00 am. "Hey honey, do you want to go for a walk?" Hinata said kissing him on the lips 3 times. Kiba rolled away from here. "You can bring Akamaru." Kiba jumped up his tongue sticking out like a dogs.

They got dressed. Got Akamaru, along with his leash of course. But they decided as long as he was in Kiba's hood, he didn't have to have the leash on. They then headed out the door. Out into the Forest of death. But no one is scared of it except for genin. As long as they had their weapons handy they were ok. After half a hour they left the Forest of Death. And started to head home.

On their walk in the Forest of Death, Kiba liked to stop and paint a picture of something interesting. He sometimes drew Hinata with her jacket open and her like standing at an angle, not a 90-degree angle. When they got home Kiba put all the pictures up on the wall. Hinata took a second to look at them and appreciate how good a drawer Kiba is.

'Just out of curiosity Hakimo how old are we right now?' Hinata calmly asked Hakimo in a nice, soft, I just found my true love voice.

'Just for a answer you are…'Hinata could hear pages flip in her head. 'You are 27 and he's 28.' Hakimo said in a low voice as if she has a strep throat. When Hinata looked into one of the pictures Kiba drew of her, she saw blueberry earrings, and her tongue was blue, and all her clothes were blue, and her eyes were blue. She thought it was the most beautiful painting she had ever seen. She wished she could bring it to the real world.

'Hakimo? Do you know if I can take stuff from this reality and bring it to the real world?' Hinata asked Hakimo could see what Hinata saw so she knew if she said no Hinata would go crazy.

'Yea, you can take stuff from here in the real world.' Hakimo had to think of where Hinata would put it to make it so she could take it to the real world.

'Do you know where I can put it so I can take it to the real world?' Hinata asked with excitement of how she could show Kiba what he would draw if she married him.

'You know what Hinata all you have to do is think about it every time you change men and then the last time when it's over you think about it again and it appears.' Hakimo felt really sad because she knew that wouldn't happen, but she just had to deal with it.

"So Hinata do you want to go to the ramen shop?" Kiba and Naruto liked to eat ramen at least twice a week. That was the only thing they in common. "Sure, maybe you could draw each type of ramen while we are there?"

Hinata said looking at all the art supplies on the desk. She went over and picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. She asked Kiba to sit on the bed so she could draw a picture of him. He sat down on the bed and Akamaru jumped up on his lap. "Hey Kiba, what's your favorite color?" She asked as she started to sketch in his clothes. She looked up to see his answer. "My favorite color is black." He said then he immediately closed his mouth so she could draw the rest of his face.

When she was done drawing Kiba and Akamaru. She picked up the color pencil that said BLACK. She started shading in some spaces with that color. Then she picked up the paper and handed it to Kiba. "I love it! I can't believe you never showed me you could draw this good!" Akamaru got off of Kiba's lap and went onto Hinata's lap. Just then the room went pitch black. Hinata started thinking about the portrait.


	5. Mrs Hinata Akimichi

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto and I never will

Chapter 5: Mrs. Hinata Akimichi

In the morning she woke up, there was a big lump beside her, she wondered if it was even human. She looked around and saw everything you were supposed to sit in was a big huge round circle. Of course Hinata didn't know why that was but it was. Only her husband knew why.

That's it! Hakimo! Who is this guy, how old am I, and why is he so fat!? Hinata yelled her thought in her head.

What is wrong with you? His name is Choji Akimichi he's fat because he's always so hungry. Hakimo said rubbing her ears.

I want a flashback pronto! Hinata jolted in her mind.

Flashback 

"Hey Choji." Shikamaru said walking up to the group. "Oh hi Shikamaru." Choji said while he was gobbling down chips. Ino wasn't paying attention to either of them. "You know what would be cool, if me or Choji got a girlfriend." Ino looked up at Shikamaru. "Or, or if Ino got a boyfriend." Shikamaru mumbled to himself "Like that will ever happen." Ino hit him with her elbow in his stomach.

The scenery changed to the Ramen shop. "You know what would be cool Hinata?" Shikamaru said slurping up his ramen. He was just like Naruto when it came to ramen. "What would be cool Shikamaru?" Hinata asked surprised at what he thought was going to be cool. "It would be cool if you went out with Choji." Hinata's mouth dropped open as if Naruto blew up because he ate too much ramen.

"Noooo way hosa!! The Flashback Hinata yelled. "What if I pay you a $50.00?" Shikamaru asked, as he pulled out his wallet, ready to pay her any minute. "Still no deal. I'll only get with him if you pay me a million dollars, and I don't think you have that much money." Hinata was nervous. Shikamaru pulled about 10 dollars it looked like and handed it to Hinata.

She looked at it and her mouth dropped open. It was indeed one million dollars, no more no less. Shikamaru looked up and said "Deals done tomorrow when you are with me and Choji you ask to marry him got it?" Shikamaru said looking smart. "I never said I was going to marry him!" Hinata said giving Shikamaru the money back as if he were a charity. Shikamaru grabbed the money and put it in front of Hinata. "You said that you would 'get with him' that means marry him."

Flashback over 

Wait so I married Choji because of a bet? Hinata said to Hakimo this time in a normal voice, and not an I'M GOING TO KILL YOU voice.

Yes, you got a million dollars and you said you'd get with him, which means marry him.

Fortunatly that flashback was soooooo long that it took up all day and her day with Choji was over.


	6. Mrs Hinata Kankuro

DISCLIAMER:I don't own Naruto and never will

Chapter 6: Mrs. Hinata Kankuro

Hinata woke up, she looked right beside her there was a man with brown hair and black eyes. At the end of the bed was a puppet sitting down enjoying the comfort of not being lonely.

'Hakimo this guy looks like a molester!' Hinata said in her mind the voice was in the middle of the IM GOING TO KILL YOU and the voice of I just saw a baby deer. (Which is awwwwwwww.)

'Look its not my fault he likes you and besides… Let me guess you want a flashback don't you?' Hakimo said she looked around at how little space she had at the fortune tellers little hut.

'Wow Hakimo you can really read my mind…but just not right now.' Hinata said she got out of bed and opened the door.

There were little kids running along the hallway. She saw someone walking up the hallway. She looked closer it was, it was Garra! Who was he walking with? Was that Sakura?! Hinata turned the other way. "Oh hello Hinata. Did we wake you up?" Sakura asked with concern. "Uh…no not at all." Hinata went into her room and picked out what to wear.

'Hakimo who lives here?' Hinata asked.

'Well there's Gaara and Sakura along with you and Kankuro and Temari and Sasuke. Gaara and Sakura's kids are Zarah, and Zinto. Zarah is a girl Zinto is a boy and they are 9. Kankuro and your kids are Delicate and Dylan. Delicate is a girl and Dylan is a boy, they are both 10.Sasuke and Temari's kids are Kyra and Kyo.Kyo is a boy, Kyra is a girl and they are both 11, Oh and there is a teenager who is a girl she is 16 and her name is Caroline she is your daughter.' Hakimo made the face do you get it now? 'Ok well so there is 12 people in the house. This is probably just for Thanksgiving.'

Hinata got on the clothes she picked out. She was wearing a brown sweater with black plants. When she got out of the bedroom again a little kid ran up to her. "Hi aunt Hinata!" Delicate and Dylan yelled together. Hinata assumed that Zarah and Zinto were twins, Delicate and Dylan were twins and that Kyra and Kyo are twins. Hinata waved at them, then they ran off. She was walking, she saw Temari and Sasuke. "Oh good morning Hinata I see that you haven't have breakfast." Sasuke turned to Temari and kissed her on the lips.

'Is Zinto and Zarah, Delicate and Dylan, Kyra and Kyo twins?' Hinata said (techanically thought)as she walked around the courner. When she got to the kitchen she saw the potrait Kiba drew. It said By Kankuro To Hinata, Hinata knew it was wrong Kiba drew it but it wasn't wrong in this reality. She had breakfast then saw a teenager she thought that must be Caroline. She had brown and blone hair with a black streak with hazel eyes. "Morning." Caroline said she opened up the caned pinapple and ate it in one gulp.

Caroline was wearing black pants with chains, black long sleeve shirt that said Zero in red and beside that there was a skull.She had a denim neclace, black socks, black shoes and black nail polish. She walked up and started on the phone. Kyra and Kyo ran past her and said morning. Hinata started to think of the portrait, everthing went black.


	7. Mrs Hinata Uchiha

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto and Never Will

Chapter 7: Mrs. Hinata Uchiha

Hinata woke up in frustration. She never knew how hard it would be. She thought it would be fun and a peice of cake. Hinata turned over to see who he was. She had the power to tell if he was nice or mean.

She found that she was laying next to the one, the only Sasuke Uchiha. She knew him as the shallow, emo, and not talkitive Sasuke. He was the most coolest person in the class. Atleast thats what the girls said. Every girl except for Hinata that is.

He woke up. She looked frightened. "I'm sorry, hunny, did I wake you?" Sasuke said with a actrual caring voice and sound. "Uh, um, no actraully i woke becuase i usaually get up around this time." Hinata said looking kind of amused at Sasuke's face.

"Oh, ok." Sasuke said as he fell back in bed. He was back to being sound asleep in three seconds. She gave a little sigh. But then woke him back up. "Yes hunny?" Sasuke asked confuzzled. (If you read Simpsons you will know what that means. It means confused and puzzled.)

"I think we should go take a walk together. Do you agree?" She asked as she stretched and yawned. Sasuke agreed with her. She got out to realize she was wearing pajamas pants with scottish designs and a pajama top with a penguin in ice skates, earmuffs, and a scarf.

"Ok hunny bunch, but if we are going to take a walk lets sleep in a little." Once again Sasuke fell back sound asleep in three seconds.

In a hour they headed out for a walk. The walk took a hour or so long. When they got back they took a nap. Hinata found out that Sasuke was a black op.

She found by looking in his nightside. She found the mask and everything. "Whats this?!" she asked looking form the mask to the clothes to Sasuke. "Uh..." he staggered.

"If you told me this, I wouldn't have left you!" She said kind of liking this reality acting. "What?! You never left me!" Sasuke said now trying to fight back. "Oh yeah, to hell with you! Oh and how about now!" She yelled.

She marched out of the door. Never in her life had she been so frustrated in her life. Well in this life, not any other, just this, nothing else.(lol) She was so mad she marched right past her keys.

She didn't care. As long as she was away from Sasuke she didn't care. Plus if she took the keys she would have to fill out this paper on where she was going and who she was going with. Everything went black. 'Next man' she thought happily.


	8. Mrs Hinata Lee

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and never will

NOTICE: I got the idea from another writer, and I told them if I did a story like that, I wouldn't do the same boys, and with a different girl.

Chapter 8: Mrs. Hinata Lee

Hinata woke up.She was not so frustrated about the last man. She got up and looked at the man. 'OMG!!!!!' She yelled in her mind of course. "What's wrong with you did you wake up on the wrong side of the man? Lol." 'NO! It's just... This is rock lee for god sakes! You just had to pick him!!!!' " Wo there cowboy turn down the volume. Second I think you should know that I don't pick the man. The man picks you." Hakimo said turning in what little space she had in Hinata's head. She learned a head is no place for a grown women.

'The man picks you. Man Shman!' Hinata crossed her arms tightly in her lap, she was really really not a fan of Rock Lee. "Are you asleep?!, If you aren't please go back asleep!" A kid yelled. Hinata wondered if that was her child. She got out of bed. Put her robe over her pajamas. She was wearing the same ones from when she got out of bed in Sasuke's reality. Hinata opened the door in time to see a kid run across the hall.

'Hakimo who are these kids? I'm seeing like 20 of them.' Hinata said poking her head out the door to see if any were going to turn the corner and head towards her."There is 20 of them. And they are all yours, thats how much you and bushy brows over there had sex. Thank goodness you weren't there, I would have had to see the whole thing and I think I was punished enough by seeing Naruto's part of the story."

'Can you tell me everyone's names or what? I mean seriously I think I should know my own kids names. Even if for know they aren't my kids.' Hinata said calmly looking at the walls now and all the potraits on the walls. One caught her eye the most. The Kiba one. "Well, they are your kids you should know their names but ok. Caroline is 16 girl likes color black.Kyle is 15 boy likes color red. Kyo is 14 boy likes color blue. Kyra is 13 girl likes color orange."

'Thank you for answering my question. Let me guess Caroline and Kyle hang out and are twins. Kyo and Kyra hang out and are twins.' "Bingo!!! Oh you the women!!! Kyle has a girlfriend named Delicate. Caroline's boyfriend is Jason. Kyo's girlfriend is Zarah. Kyra's boyfriend is Zinto.Lee gets up at 11:00 am and you are 25 he is 25." Hakimo started listening to the song I'm a flirt and sang the lyrics with the song. 'Hakimo.' Hinata said starting to get annoying. "Sorry." Instead Hakimo started humming the lyrics.

Later on in the day Lee came out of the room he saw Kyle and Caroline walking down the hall. Caroline was wearing Black pants with chains, fully black shirt, black shoes, black eyes, and black socks. Kyle was wearing everything Caroline was but in the color red. Morning they both said in unison. When Rock Lee got to the kitchen he saw Tenten Hinata and Neji. They were all laughing. "Whats so funny?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Then all of them said nothing at the same time.

"Ok. Well then YOUTH IS NOT POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NEJI IS A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neji shuddered and went over to Rock Lee and said "I will_KILL_ you later today so be on your toes." Neji gave a smirk and then walked back over to the the girls.Everthing went black, Hinata started to think about that potrait that Kiba made for her.

_" 'Finally' "_ Hakimo and Hinata said together in boredum.


End file.
